Monster Master FightingLucario
Monster Master FightingLucario is an Octoling-Human Hybrid, and the Octosona of an SFM animator wiith the same name. Appearance Monster Master FightingLucario is an Octoling, the Octarian version of an Inkling. He wears her living Blowfish Bell Hat , the Squid Research LabLab Coat (Which is not available in the Splatoon games), and a pair of Traditional Sandals. Backstory FightingLucario used to be a Heavy that saved Inkopolis from an Octoling invasion. However, the Squid Sisters feared he was too strong for their world, which resulted in having to exchange bodies with a different one. He had his brain, core, and soul removed from the old body, and soon they put them in a lifeless body of an Octoling. After a Frankenstein experiment, he came back to life which he would eventually become a phenomenal experiment gone right! In the crossover series, "You Must Die," he's been salvaging Time Pieces alongside his Octoling friend, Rudy, and two additional fellows named "Ryan" and "Matt." He couldn't do it alone. Should one help him, he will invite him or her to fight alongside him. However, some were possessed by FightingLucario's archnemesis, "Monquistidore." Personality He can be quite brash at times. Examples are when he snapped at Jared by telling him, "You eat what you like, and I'll eat what I like!" when Jared questioned him about peanut butter. He can also be quite skeptical, such as his encounter with a Tattletail, he said, "Is this just another prank?!" Although deep inside, he's an ecstatic chap with a heart of gold, when he thanks his fans for 1.1K subscribers. He is also anticipating numerous ambushes, such as when Vanity, jealous of his subscribers, attacked him but was counterattacked with his blue staff. Abilities Countless Spells FightingLucario is a mage who knows no limits of magic. He just comes up with spells for show-stopping results. Nanovirus Some of his attacks will inflict a Nanovirus effect. This torture effect blocks any positive effect regardless of how good it is, so this will put adversaries in trouble. Trait Disable Other attacks will disable a foe's trait which will make moves work on them regardless. It's useful for situations where foes with terrifying traits to keep away. Rage When evil takes advantage of the world, or when it takes advantage of FightingLucario himself, he will not be happy one bit. He gets furious, especially at the most powerful foes. This allows him to defeat them easier. Aura Read Like an actual Lucario, he as the ability to read your aura. He can tell if you're good or bad, and he will not be fooled if you're attempting to manipulate him. This allows him to see through disguises in a way. Immune to Sudden Death Not to be confused with the moment when your health runs out, FightingLucario cannot die in one hit. So foes will have to fight him like a man rather than an exploiter. Weaknesses Overconfidence He can sometimes get overconfident, which will lead him to mess up. He does, however, admit he got overconfident at that one point, either be humiliated or come up with a different strategy. Inability to Fly Although he will expect an attack from above, he's grumpy about his inability to fly. He tends to jump, but he just can't fly. Relationships Monsters His name, "Monster Master FightingLucario" derives from the fact that he has some bonds with many monsters. They all come together to fight on his side or fight against him. He fought through numerous monsters without fail, thanks to the help of his friends, mostly consisting of monsters he has tamed. The Squid Sisters Even though they murdered him as the Heavy he used to be, FightingLucario feels okay around them. He might consider hanging out with Callie, while Marie finds him a little irritating. Still, FightingLucario is staying fresh around them, as their slaughter wasn't intentionally mean. They just panicked about his strength as the Heavy. Ryan Fighter Ryan Fighter started out as FightingLucario's biggest fan, but soon they became best friends. He even anticipates whenever MMFL comes to his home. When they're with each other, they tend to have fun, and MMFL is patient with him... unlike Marie though, who finds him more annoying than MMFL, but still great to have him around, nonetheless. Matt6969 A Medic who first met FightingLucario back when he was a Heavy. Even though he didn't notice the crazy events that happened with FightingLucario at the Squid Research Lab, he's still a loyal companion, regardless of FightingLucario's appearance. RudyOctoKidGamerVA When RudyOctoKidGamerVA first saw FightingLucario, they immediately became friends. Rudy is FightingLucario's first female friend, and she is ready to take back the stolen Time Pieces and restore those infected by Monquistidore's virus. Optimus Prime Even though Optimus was enthusiastic to see FightingLucario, Optimus didn't say a word. This led to MMFL to take a selfie, as he had no idea what else to do in his role model's presence. Monquistidore The one who claims to be the "most powerful villain of all" is FightingLucario's archrival. While MMFL wishes to bring peace and cares about the people, Monquistidore wants destruction, even for his minions who he claims he "doesn't need." The Sinning Squids Not only does FightingLucario hate their terrorism, but he is appalled about how they behave. Lust, Gluttony, Greedy, Lazy, Wrath, Envy, and Vanity want there to be no life to any Inkling, Octoling, Inktoling, Human, or any innocent creature, especially with him. It's rare for them not to attack him or anyone else, but FightingLucario is their primary prey. Megatron and the Decepticons Megatron hoped that FightingLucario would be a recruit for the Decepticons, but he knew that he'd rather work for the Autobots and eventually got the answer, and he was baffled. FightingLucario became an enemy with the Decepticons that day. MMFL even accidentally called Megatron "Galvatron" twice. Zombie Octoling(AKA Zoe) Since she was killed when FightingLucario threw her in space, after a short game of catch using her as the ball, she regained consciousness without forgetting him. That was back when he was a Heavy, so she didn't recognize him as a dumbo Octoling at first, but then realized he was that Heavy! She craves revenge against him, but so far, no avail. The "Raving Rabbid Deluxe" FightingLucario knows nothing good can come from this Rabbid. MMFL, being the one who anticipates very bad people, is willing to go all ranks against the Rabbid. RudyOctoKidGamerVA warned him about his petrifying abilities, but because of MMFL's immunity to sudden death, he wishes to take him on, and the fight could happen any minute! DJ Octavio Because FightingLucario was a Heavy before becoming who he is today, he never worked for DJ Octavio. MMFL still won't work for him even though he's an Octoling. OCs Trivia (Things To Know) * In one of FightingLucario's comments on Rudy's video, which reads, "See you in the lab!" Rudy then replied it was research time. They became friends in a split second. * Every now and then, he records a video with him improvising something extremely pointless, other than to make at least one video a week. * He, Ryan, and Monquistidore used to be humans. FightingLucario being a Heavy, Ryan being a Soldier, and Monquistidore being an Ubercharged Spy. However, there were incidents for each of them. ** FightingLucario lost his old body. ** Ryan's transformation wasn't that dramatic. He just simply changed. ** Monquistidore mutated after losing his Uber. He panicked about him having a terrible texture, so he fled and sanitized himself. * "You Must Die" had the attention of SwaggyDude44 when he noticed that he's a boss character possessed by Monquistidore. He subscribed to MMFL when he found it. * Some of his livestreams have sudden moments involving his toys. Those moments are canon to MMFL's channel despite being livestreams. Category:Dumbo Octolings Category:Octoling-Human Hybrids Category:Blue